Shut Up
by macaronisofa
Summary: Hidan is tired of Kakuzu. He tells him, and is expecting a beat down. But what if he gets something else instead? Rated M for yaoi and language.
1. Fuck Off

"You really should pay attention to where you're going, HIdan."

"Kakuzu shut the hell up! You should've warned me that the hole was there earlier! Nothing like getting a warning two seconds before it happens! Useless! Seriously!" I was screaming now, my face red, and pouring with sweat. I winced as Kakuzu pressed the wet rag to one of my many open cuts. The ones I had acquired when I'd fallen in the large hole in the ground. I was sitting in my boxers under a tree, whilst Kakuzu cleaned all my scraps and cuts with a wet rag. Seriously, I mean, I had them everywhere. On my legs, on my arms, on my face, on my stomach—well, you get the picture. I sat and fumed silently, glaring at a rock 2 feet from Kakuzu, who was working diligently on my wounds.

"You really should start paying attention. You're an embarrassment to us all."

That was it. I'd had it. He'd been prodding, and pushing, and annoying, me all day long! He thinks he can just insult me like that? WRONG! I swatted his hand away, before standing, and giving him a stone hard glare. "Fuck you Kakuzu! All you do is criticize, and harp, and nag, and make fun of me, for every little fucking thing I do, and you know what, I'm seriously fucking sick of it! Go fuck yourself!" I screamed, before grabbing my clothes, and fumbling around to get dressed. Kakuzu stood, and stared, somewhat surprised by my sudden outburst. "Let's get fucking moving." And with that, I picked up my scythe, and began walking in the direction to the land of wind. Another flash of anger went through me, and I turned to Kakuzu once more. "You know what the fucking sad part is, Kakuzu? Even though you criticize and harp, and yell, and hit me, even though you're entire focus is on money, I still fucking look up to you." I stuck my tongue out at him, and stormed off down the road. After I'd gone a few feet, I could hear Kakuzu rush up from behind. I winced, knowing what was probably coming. He was probably going to beat the shit out of me for disrespecting him. He usually does. So I closed my eyes, and braced for impact.


	2. Shut Up

It happened way to fast. I was tackled roughly, but the beat down I'd been expecting never came. Instead, I was met with a kiss. My eyes shot open wide, as I tried to process everything that was happening. Kakuzu was kissing me. He was kissing me. He pressed down harder, our teeth clacking together. He began moving his hips, grinding our members together; making me moan. The way he was moving—the jerky, fast movements—I could he wanted this. Maybe even needed it. He grabbed my cloak, and pulled me to my feet, and throwing me down to the ground, against a large rock. He was back on me in a hurry, kissing me again, and unzipping my cloak. I began to panic.

_What's he doing? What the hell is he fucking thinking, doing this? _

"Kakuzu, wai-" He roughly pressed his lips against mine, cutting me off, before he pulled away and whispered in my ear, with that rough, deep voice, that I love so much.

"Sh. I can't. Just go along with it."

He continued to un-button my cloak the whole way down. I suddenly found my self taking it off for him. What the hell was _I _thinking? He slipped a warm hand under my headband, and pulled it over my head, doing the same thing with the rope to my scythe. Slowly, the kisses went further, to my neck, and he bit down hard.

"AH!" My back arched, and I moaned loudly, pressing into the one person I would have _never _imagined myself pressing into. His hands swept like ghosts down to my pants, unbuttoning them, and sliding them down, until I was completely nude.

"Turn around." He ordered. I was already hard, and his seductive voice blowing air into my ear didn't help any. I obeyed willingly, and prepared for what I knew was coming.

He did it quickly, shoving it in, and moving in a very quick pace.

"Aaaaoooh…"

"Moan my name." He ordered. Ooooh, did I want to.

"Ka-Ah!"

"Kaku-AH!" He began to pump me, all in time with his thrusts.

"Kakuzu, I'm, com-coming!" My back arched, and my muscles contracted as I released, and I did something that surprised me. I didn't moan is name.

"KAKUZU!" I screamed it.

"Feel better now?" Kakuzu asked, pulling out of me, and sitting down. I frowned, and stuck out my bottom lip. "Oi,. Kakuzu! You can't just go around like that and fuck people! Hey, you didn't even ask! Jeez, invasion of personal space here Kakuzu, seriously."

He stared at me for a few moments, before shrugging. "Fine, if that's how you feel. It'll never happen again." I stopped pouting.

"Hey! Kakuzu! That's now what I meant, and you know it!"

"So? I thought you didn't like it. It sounded like you did though, the way you screamed my name, and all."

My cheeks lit up a bright red, like I'd be about to explode any moment, and I became angry. "Fine! I _liked _it okay? I _do _want it to happen again, you asshole! There I said it! I liked it," I screamed, "I want you to fuck me again! Happy now?"

He put his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up." Then he kissed me.


End file.
